


The One Where Keefe (Accidentally) Becomes a Vampire

by Foosball342



Series: Sokeefe Vampire AU [1]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, F/M, I like making references to completely unrelated fandoms, I never wanted to write a vampire AU but once I got the idea, I think you can tell, I'm Sorry, Keefoster - Freeform, No Beta, Originally a Oneshot, Sokeefe - Freeform, but now a oneshot series, it was too late, references to pjo, references to the vampire diaries, title is a reference to F.R.I.E.N.D.S.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foosball342/pseuds/Foosball342
Summary: "Because you're sorry?" Keefe asked in a puzzled voice. Sophie had never acted like this before. Sure, she was distracted sometimes. Sure, she sometimes disappeared. But this was a new level of weird. This screamed 'NOT NORMAL' in neon lights."I can't- I- I'm sorry." With a shudder reverberating throughout her, her eyes started glowing. Her front teeth slid over her bottom lip. And turns out, what Keefe had seen earlier was not a trick of the light. The long canines were there. Only this time, they were dripping red. Dripping blood.Keefe wanted to run away, but he was frozen. Every muscle in his body was tense, ready to move, to flee. But they wouldn't obey his brain.Run, he told himself.Except it was too late. Pain flared in the crook of his neck, and he was out like a light.
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Series: Sokeefe Vampire AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116446
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The One Where Keefe (Accidentally) Becomes a Vampire

When the new girl, Sophie Foster, became part of the same friend group as Keefe, Keefe was secretly delighted. From the first day, he had been watching her from afar. There was something about her that drew him in. Something almost magnetic.

But the closer he got to her, the more he noticed she was hiding something. She often fidgeted and flinched when certain topics were brought up, and she frequently disappeared in the middle of the day. Although she could just have been a naturally shy person, Keefe doubted it. If that were the case, then why was she perfectly fine when talking about school grades, but not when talking about the movie Twilight (Marella had brought it up) and Dex's documentary on bats? Plus, Keefe had always been pretty good at reading people. He knew she had a secret. A big one.

The thing was, Keefe didn't want to pry. People had the right to secrets.

It wasn't until one fateful Wednesday that he found out what was going on. (Wednesday really was the worst day of the week.) 

***

"I'm on season 3 of TVD," Marella sighed. "What about you, Keefe?"

"I still can't believe you roped me into watching that," Keefe grumbled. "Stupid bet." He kicked the wall. Unfortunately, the wall did not seem the least affected. How unsatisfying. 

"What bet?" Dex asked. He squinted at them suspiciously.

"What's TVD?" Sophie asked. Her usually pale skin suddenly paled even more. Keefe eyed her discreetly, but brushed off the weird feeling in his head.

"Oh, the bet on who your first kiss would be with," Marella answered Dex nonchalantly. She was scrolling through pictures of Damon Salvatore on her phone.

"What?!" Dex practically shouted. A scowl appeared between his eyebrows. Keefe and Marella often bet on him, so he shouldn't be surprised, but Keefe guessed that Dex drew the line at his (frankly, nonexistent) love life.

"Yeah," Keefe said with a shrug. "I thought your first kiss would be with Stina-"

"STINA?!" Dex and Sophie yelled at the same time. Everyone in the hallway paused to look at them.

"As in Stina Heks?" Sophie said in a hushed whisper.

"Of course," Marella confirmed absentmindedly as she stumbled upon a picture of Damon with Elena. "They have so much potential." She zoomed in on Elena's face.

"I can't believe you thought that I would willingly kiss Stina Heks," Dex grumbled. He projected a hologram of an angry GIF from his phone.

Marella rolled her eyes. "Twenty bucks Dex will be the one to kiss her."

"You're on," Keefe said. He smirked. "If I know anything in life, it's that Stina will be the one to have the guts to kiss him. Poor Dexy would either be too shy or too stubborn."

"I won the last bet about Dex and Stina," Marella informed Keefe for the millionth time. She finally looked up from her phone to give Keefe a smug look.

"Only because you cheated," Keefe retorted. "You bet that he would have his first kiss with someone other than Stina. You knew I was going to win, so you kissed him yourself!" He crossed his arms over his chest in a playful pout. He could still remember the merciless teasing on Marella's end when she had won. Too bad Stina hadn't just kissed Dex before Marella. Then Keefe would have been the winner and Marella would be calling him Lord Hunkyhair right now.

"Oh boy," Marella said. "I can still remember poor Dex's confusion." She shook her head at the memory, barely concealing a smirk of her own.

"I'm right here, you know," Dex said, irritation seeping into his voice. The GIF morphed into an emoji with a deadpan face.

"Consider yourself privileged, Dexy boy," Keefe announced. He gave his friend a pat on the head and a haughty sniff.

"But seriously," Sophie cut in sharply, "what foes TVD stand for?" There was panic in her warm brown eyes, and Keefe couldn't help but want to comfort her. Somehow. He wished they were better friends. The friend zone was hell, but at least she could open up to him.

"The Vampire Diaries," Marella said in a 'duh' tone. She showed the images on her phone to Dex and Sophie, all the while muttering about 'uncultured swines.'

"You're obsessed with vampires," Dex muttered. Keefe had to agree. Marella had pretty much seen every vampire show or movie out there, and had probably read 95% of all teen vampires books that had ever been written. Keefe was willing to bet that Marella's career when she was an adult would have something to do with vampires.

Keefe, though, didn't mind the blonde's vampire obsession that much. He found vampires cool. Whoever had invented those creatures sure had a creative mind. Even the fact that they thought humans were tasty meals didn't bother him that much. If he ever met one, he would beg them to kill his father. Or both his parents.

"I have to go," Sophie choked out. Her brow was furrowed in fear, and her cheeks were whiter than the walls of a hospital. Keefe would know. As a natural troublemaker, he had ended up in the hospital more than once.

Dex grabbed her wrist. "No! Sophie, don't leave me alone with them." He gave Keefe and Marella a look of absolute horror. 

Wow. The kissing bet must have affected Dex more than Keefe thought.

"I, uh, I," Sophie stuttered, "need to go to, um, the library. To study. For the algebra test." Algebra test? Sophie was a pro at Math. And she always studied at home. Never at school. Unlike Keefe, she didn't procrastinate much. 

So why was she going to study for it, the day of, in school?

"Foster, are you okay?" Keefe draped his arm casually across her shoulders, but there was a hint of worry to his words.

Sophie, if possible, paled even more (was she trying to achieve ghost level?) She opened her mouth to speak. "Yes. I'm just tired. I slept in." And then she was gone. Leaving Keefe staring at her with his mouth gaping. Because he had seen something. Something that wasn't possible.

It could have been a trick of the light. But where her normal, human canines should have been, were two impossibly long teeth sharp as knives.

***

At lunch, Sophie seemed to have recovered. Her face had gained its color back, and she was smiling. But there was something about the smile that seemed fake. It was too broad, too happy. Sophie was the type to give small smiles, not big ones like that. Not that, um, Keefe payed that much attention.

"What was that about?" Marella demanded as soon as Sophie sat down at their usual table. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips were pursed.

"What was what about?" Sophie asked. She gently set down her brown paper bag, which was no doubt filled with its usual contents: Edaline's Mallowmelt, Grady's sandwich, and home-made cranberry juice.

Marella was not fooled. She leaned forward to give Sophie a withering look. "This morning. 'I, uh, have to study for a, uh, random test at the, uh, um, library. Yes, the library. Definitely,'" she said in a (bad) imitation of Sophie's voice.

"I still don't get it," Sophie said, her face not faltering.

"Mm hmm. Great excuse, by the way," Marella added sarcastically. "You should pat yourself on the back for that one. It's totally believable."

"Just because Foster's a horrible liar doesn't mean you should make fun of her for that," Keefe said. "I mean, we were all born with different skills. Marella's for her loyalty to her obsession with vampires and hatred towards nicknames, Sophie for her wisdom and ability to be serious whenever, me for having great hair and an awesome sense of humor and a genius criminal mastermind. Dex for...for...for..." His voice trailed off. "Being his Dexter self," he finished lamely.

"Thank you so much for that compliment," Dex said dryly. He threw his apple at Keefe. Unfortunately, the guy had good aim. It ended up hitting Keefe in the head and messing up his (GASP) hairstyle.

Keefe whipped out his key lime pie (he always kept one on hand for pranks) and threw it at Dex. It didn't land perfectly on his face, like pies usually did in cartoons, but it was close. The majority of it tackled the bottom part of his face, while a bit hit his neck and shoulders. 

It was a masterpiece.

The cream had given Dex a mustache and a beard, so he looked like a red-head Santa Claus (though his hair was more on the light orange side). Keefe was tempted to swipe some of the cream on Dex's neck on rub it into Dex's hair, so that Dex could look more like the jolly man said to bring presents on Christmas Eve.

Dex slowly opened his eyes, his periwinkle eyes furious. He reached into his lunch bag and took out a water bottle. He pressed a button on it, and it flew over to Keefe (yes, flew. Dex was insanely tech savvy.) The bottle tipped...and all the water inside splashed onto Keefe like a waterfall. It drenched his clothes and shocked his skin with the coldness. His hair, weighed down by the water, flopped onto his face. Water got into his eyes, which stung.

"You son of a Zeus," Keefe gasped. And a food fight broke out in the cafeteria for the fifth time that month.

In the chaos, Sophie's strange behavior was almost forgotten. Almost.

***

When school let out, Marella and Dex immediately ditched Keefe. It wasn't that they were mean, or anything. It was that Keefe usually got himself into detention. They had stopped waiting for him after school. And Sophie? Well, she was nowhere to be found. But that was normal. Her disappearances happened at least once a day.

Jokes on them, Keefe thought as his gaze passed over Dex and Marella's lockers. Today I don't have detention.

At first, Keefe planned to get out of the school as soon as possible. He couldn't wait to get out of here. But after some thinking, he decided to enjoy the empty halls for once. And maybe set up a few pranks, but don't tell his teachers.

So here he was, strolling through the halls of Foxfire High (or how Keefe liked to call it, Mushroom Thigh) while holding bags full of incriminating equipment. Meaning, cans of spray paint, glitter bombs (seeing Ms. Galvin get covered in glitter mixed with slime never got old), gas bombs, mouse traps (those hurt like hell), elixirs handmade by Kesler Dizznee, a toad or two, and lots of other things that caused glorious havoc when used in the right way.

Keefe had just finished spraying a curse word onto Mr. Astin's desk when he heard them. Soft, heart wrenching sobs.

He frowned and walked in the direction of the crying. They were coming from the band room. He pushed open the door quietly. His heart broke at what he saw.

Sophie was sitting against the wall, her head in her hands. Each sob racked her body like an earthquake. And each time that happened, it set off trembles. It was like the ripples in a lake.

"Foster?" Keefe stepped inside tentatively.

Sophie looked up, breathing hard. Her mouth was open slightly. "No!" she shrieked at him.

The corners of Keefe's mouth plunged downwards. "Ooook. That's a bit of an overreaction. I promise I won't judge you because you're crying." His face softened, and he knew he would help her in whatever way he could.

"Get back!" she screamed. She coughed up a red substance that looked a whole lot like blood. "Don't come any closer!"

"Sophie, what's wrong?" Keefe asked. He was confused.

"Stay back!" She threw her hands in front of her, as if warding him off with magic. 

Keefe gasped. Her brown eyes had suddenly been replaced by sky blue ones.

He blinked, thinking it was trick of the light again. But they were still blue.

How? Just a minute ago, they were same golden-brown he loved so much. Had she put in contacts without him seeing?

Subconsciously, he took another two steps forward. He felt that almost magnetic pull again. He couldn't stop himself from moving closer to her.

"Don't!" Sophie sobbed. "Please! I won't be able to control myself if you do!"

Keefe stopped in his tracks. "Weird way to flirt, Foster." He tried to lighten the mood, but it only made more tears well up in Sophie's eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered as she tried to calm herself down.

Keefe crouched down before her and wiped one of her tears away. "Hey, there's nothing to be sorry about. Everyone cries once in a while."

"Get back," Sophie repeated. "Please! For your safety!"

"Because you're sorry?" Keefe asked in a puzzled voice. Sophie had never acted like this. Sure, she was distracted sometimes. Sure, she sometimes disappeared. But this was a new level of weird. This screamed 'NOT NORMAL' in neon lights.

"I can't- I- I'm sorry." With a shudder reverberating throughout her, her eyes started glowing. Her front teeth slid over her bottom lip. And turns out, what Keefe had seen earlier was not a trick of the light. The long canines were there. Only this time, they were dripping red. Dripping blood.

Keefe wanted to run away, but he was frozen. Every muscle in his body was tense, ready to move, to flee. But they wouldn't obey his brain.

Run, he told himself.

Except it was too late. Pain flared in the crook of his neck, and he was out like a light.

***

"Sophie?"

"Oh my gods, what did you do to him?"

"I never thought I'd see you again!"

"You disappeared, and we tried to find you-"

"I'm so sorry, Sophie. I feel like this is all my fault."

"Get him to a cot. Physic will watch over him."

"What happened to him?"

"You came all this way?"

"Poor guy. Being what we are is horrible."

"Well, none of us chose this fate, Biana."

"Sophie, is Forkle with you? He disappeared around the same time as you."

"Get the Collective!"

As Keefe drifted in and out of consciousness, the voices echoed. And then everything stopped.

He shot up, awake.

The first thing he noticed was how much sharper everything was. The colors were so much more vibrant. He could see every single thread in one of the rugs on the floor. He could smell the sharp tang of medicine, as if it a thousand elixirs had been shoved under his nose. It was so strong. The breeze coming from the open windows sounded like a roar. The curtains were drawn. Which led to his second observation.

The room was shrouded in shadows. There was not one spot of pure light. A single candle burned on a round table. The flame was blue. It cast blue light weakly. Otherwise, the room was dim. Yet Keefe already knew every single thing that was in the room. Strange.

The third thing he noticed was that something in the room smelled delicious. And Keefe was hungry. So hungry. He hopped out of bed with unusual grace for someone who had just waken up. He frowned, but did not give it much more thought. His gaze locked onto a vial. Its contents were a deep scarlet red. The smell seemed to be coming from there.

Keefe walked up to it. He felt like he was in a trance. He had tunnel vision, and all he could think about was what was inside that vial. He lifted it up. The liquid was still warm. Then recognition flared in the back of his mind.

Blood.

Keefe recoiled. He scrambled back, knocking into his bed. He arched his back in pain, but didn't look away from the vial. It was now broken, blood leaking out of it.

All Keefe could feel was pure horror. He had never been the type to be disgusted by blood, but wanting to drink it? Keefe wanted to throw up. Yet...there was a voice in his mind that urged him to drink it.

He dipped a shaking finger in the blood. He brought it up to his nose. And the smell was heavenly.

He wanted to stick his finger in his mouth so bad, but part of him, the part of him that made complete sense, screamed at him not to.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Keefe's head snapped up to look at the unfamiliar person. Calm flooded him. He cocked his head to the side. Why was he feeling calm all of a sudden? Surely someone he had just met couldn't have that effect on him.

"I'm Physic, but you can call me Livvy," the mysterious person told him. She took off her Mardi Gras mask. Blue eyes met his.

"Wow," Keefe said. "I've never really had an unknown person in my dreams before."

"This is not a dream," Livvy assured him. "This is real." Keefe felt pity wash over him, and his frown deepened. Where were these emotions coming from?

"Pinch me, then," Keefe challenged her. He felt a hint of exasperation and amusement that couldn't have come from him.

"Fine." Livvy pinched his arm. Hard.

Keefe yelped. "Jesus, woman!"

"Look," Livvy said. "I don't know how to tell you this, but...you're a vampire." She looked at him like he was a bomb just waiting to explode.

"Nice prank," Keefe said. "But just a small note, maybe make it more believable next time?" He shrugged.

"It's not a prank," Livvy sighed. She gave him a small handheld mirror. "Though I wish it was."

Keefe stared in the mirror. His breath hitched.

He was pale. Paler than Sophie. His eyes were glowing like Sophie's had in the band room. Dread heavy in his stomach, he peeked at his teeth. His canines were even longer than Sophie's. And they were red. So red. Dark red. Blood red.

He stumbled onto his bed. His head was spinning. He felt nauseous.

He stared at his bloody finger, the one that had taken a swim in the puddle of blood.

"What?" he asked. "I'm a...vampire?"

"You are," Livvy confirmed. She bared her fangs at him as proof. "And I'm sorry." The pity came back, except this time it was stronger.

"Why am I feeling this?" Keefe said, opting to focus on the things that didn't make his head hurt just thinking about it- though this was not much better. "These- these feelings that aren't mine." He stared at the blood on the floor.

"You must be an Empath!" Livvy exclaimed. The beads in her hair jangled.

"Empath?"

"Yeah. Every vampire has an ability. There are Conjurers, Pyrokinetics, Hydrokinetics, Vanishers, and more. Empaths are able to feel what others are feeling."

"So...I'm feeling what you're feeling as well as what I'm feeling?" That sounded very confusing. 

Keefe put a hand over his heart. It reminded him of when he had to do that exact same movement while reciting his country's anthem.

"Yes."

So that meant Livvy pitied him. Keefe clenched his jaw. Pity. It was an emotion no one was supposed to feel towards him. It was one of the reasons why he always covered up the broken boy inside him, hidden behind a smirking, joking mask. Well, at least she wasn't pitying Keefe's life. She was just pitying his future.

"Why are my teeth red?" Keefe tried to cover up the disbelief and fear he was feeling about these new revelations (if this was Marella's idea of a prank, he would kill her).

"You were sick," Livvy explained. "I had to keep your strengths up."

Keefe closed his eyes. Blood. His insides turned, and he forced himself to calm down. Throwing up was not exactly on his bucket list.

"Keefe?" A voice that Keefe recognized rang through the room softly. Keefe was hit with a wave of regret, fear, and guilt. He winced, even though he knew it wasn't him that was feeling all this.

"I'll leave you two alone," Livvy said. "But Keefe, if you're feeling sick, tell me. Right now...just try to rest and get used to the idea that vampires are alive and you happen to be one of them, now." Her footsteps got fainter as she walked out of the room.

Keefe's eyes flew open. The first thing they saw were two brown eyes. The last time he had seen them, they had been glowing bright blue. Somehow, that did not make those eyes seem any scarier to Keefe. They were not any colder. If anything...they were warmer.

"I am so sorry," Sophie told him. Those words were getting quite familiar to Keefe. "Now, I ruined your life. Yell at me, please, I'm sorry-"

"Wait," Keefe held up a palm. "Hold up. What life?" He grinned at his own horrible joke.

"That's not funny," Sophie said, but there was a fond undertone in her voice. She sat down beside him, carefully putting a good amount of distance between them. (Stay six feet apart-)

"Can you tell me what happened?" Keefe asked. "I'm used to feeling dumb, but not this dumb," he joked, even though there was some truth to his words.

Sophie smiled sadly. "Well, it all started when the Vackers moved to my small town in San Diego..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've posted so far on ao3. I've also posted this on Wattpad in a book called Sokeefe oneshots. I should probably get a beta...


End file.
